The Boss Comes to Dinner
by Rat2K1
Summary: Peter hopes to charm his way into a new job by plying his boss with food.


Just a little Silent Hill fanfic I wrote up in a few spare minutes out of boredom… I don't own the Silent Hill idea. Or maybe I do...

"Oh my God, oh my God, he's nearly here!"

As Peter scrambled around his tiny house his wife Laura, who was reading her copy of the Holy Bible, peered up at him over her glasses.

"Darling, he's not coming for another half hour. Calm down!"

He stopped dusting the curtains long enough to shoot her an angry look and raced on to the kitchen. He opened the oven and the smell of roasting flesh rose out to meet him. He took it in and smiled.

"I think the main course is nearly done dear. Can you please check on the entrées?"

She sighed, placed down her copy of the holy book and headed to their cellar. She unlocked the door and headed downstairs, pausing to retrieve a burning torch from the wall. Back in the kitchen Peter stirred the contents of the large pot on his stove, tasting it as he did. He licked his lips, paused for a moment, then added more salt. He could hear his wife downstairs.

"Honey, I think he is going to appreciate this!"

"I'm sure he will!"

As she banged around downstairs Peter picked up a bottle of red liquid from the counter.

"Honey, can you please bring up another bottle? I'm afraid this cook can't contain himself!"

Eventually she emerged, slightly flustered and holding a bottle. In her other hand she held a dish, the contents of which hidden under a cloth. Peter moved to the table and began setting plates. He carefully placed two knifes and two forks down for him and his wife. He then went to a cupboard near the table filled with many ornate plates and chose two depicting battle scenes. He placed them lovingly next to the silverware and smiled. His wife started moving the side dishes to the table, each dish covered in a red and white cloth. She patted him on the shoulder as she went back for more. Peter joined her, checking on the oven as he did.

"Hon, does he like pepper?"

"I'm not sure… best to leave it out for him to choose."

She placed the salt and pepper shakers, both designed like pawns on a chess board, and returned to her book. Peter started removing the main course from the oven. As he did he burnt his hand on the dish.

"Ah... sweet Lord, gotta be more careful…"

He quickly transferred it to a large dish, placing the largest carving knife that he had with it. He proudly took it to the table and laid it down right in the centre. He stood back, admiring his handiwork.

"I'm sure that after meeting us, seeing what kind of people we are and all, he will give me the job. Now, I know not to get my hopes up! But when he comes here, we need to make a good impression. Brother Daniels asked him for the position on Monday, and apparently it didn't go to well!"

His wife, still engrossed in her book, let out a small laugh.

"Didn't go to well? He killed him! The job is yours baby! Here, listen to this."

"Oh, are you reading that silly book again?"

"It's an entertaining read, especially from our perspective. Apparently, they believe that the Son of God will return to Earth to take in the pure, and cleanse the world of the wicked! And that all who follow the path of light will be saved!"

Peter let out a small laugh.

"Those wacky religious types, aye? All doom and gloom. Not us though!"

He finished cutting off a small amount of meat from the child's carcass for him and his wife and placed it on their plates. He then removed the clothes from the dishes and began lining their plates with the other food available. He placed five of the fingers from the townsfolk locked in his basement on his wife's plate and six on his. He chuckled to himself.

"Aren't I the greedy one?"

He followed up by taking a large spoon full of the eyes that he had carefully chosen from the last few families they had killed and placing them on his plate. He knew that his guest would appreciate the fact that he had only chosen blue eyes. He finished off by pouring two goblets full of blood from the bottle and placing it near the end of the table where his guest would be sitting. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Peter froze in panic, but Sarah took over.

"Don't worry hon, I'll get it."

She put down the bible, minus the pages she had taken to eating, and went to the door. She had to wipe the blood off her hand in order to open it. When she did she was met by a large figure in a red and black cloak. She smiled and extended her arm.

"Satan, so nice to meet you."

The demon did not shake her outstretched hand. He instead snapped forward at an astonishing speed, biting it off to the elbow. As she stood there smiling the demon took a step forward, his dark cloak falling off. He swung a massive claw around and severed her head from her body. As it cracked against the wall he stomped into the dining hall where Peter was already removing his ceremonial cloak. His body was covered in self-inflicted scars and various religious tattoos. He bowed down as the demon tossed over a chair, put one foot through the table and began devouring the body of the child. Peter, now naked, took his seat at the table and began eating his meal.

"I'm so glad that you chose my house to come to tonight. I really hope that this town meets your needs. Plenty of souls to go around, I assure you!"

As the Devil finished his meal he sniffed the air. Peter looked up and smiled.

"Oh, that's just the children we have collected over the last few months. I knew you would be pleased. They are down in the basement, help yourself."

The demon sprung off the table and headed downstairs, leaving fiery footprints in his wake. Peter shook his head as he ate.

"That man sure doesn't waste time!"

He never heard the screams of the children.

After he was finished Peter rubbed his stomach.

"Ah… a meal truly fit for a Prince. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Peter got up and walked to the door leading to the basement. He stepped on his wifes head at one point, pausing to move it to one side. He headed down into the darkness below.

"My dark master, I pray you enjoyed my little sacrifice. I know it isn't much, but I am sure that if you pick me to become the Harvester of Sorrow for this town then I will bend over backwards for you to ensure a constant flow of tortured souls are poured into your Hellforge. Now, I know that there are many other candidates to consider. All of us at the Silent Hill chapter of your Dark Church feel that we would bring something to the position. I know you have seen my resume. I feel that my idea of taking the position as the Bus Driver for Silent Hill Junior High really aided me in my rapid move up the ranks of your church. All that access to the children, even Father Ralum was proud of me! But, I trust you will make up your mind yourself."

As he reached the last stair the Demon bounded up from the darkness, knocking over Peter and heading up the stairs. Peter got to his feet, not caring for the large strip of flesh that had just been torn off by the razor-sharp scales that covered the demons body, and followed. He reached the top just as Satan was leaving. Peter called out one last time.

"Thank you for your company my Dark Prince! I hope the invasion goes well!"

And with that, the Devil disappeared into the shroud of fog that had descended down upon Silent Hill. Peter looked around his tiny house at the carnage he had just witnessed and smiled.

"Well, I think that went rather well."

He took up his wife's copy of the Bible and sat down. He opened to a random page and began to read.


End file.
